A not so boring summer
by merrr16
Summary: Myde goes to Radient Garden for vecation with his mom. How boring... That is untill he meets a boy named Ienzo. A new friend and sea salt icecream. Myde/Ienzo Rated T i guess for now just cause lol
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I recently was playing kh: Birth by sleep and got an idea for this story.

Some characters in this aren't in bbs but oh well

This is just a one Ch. Story unless I get a review saying write more or something.

I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters blah blah blah

I hope you enjoy!

I walked the streets of Radiant Garden As my mom Got us settled in the house we were staying at. We came here on vacation for the summer. Upon the walk I learned where the shops, castle, houses, and other places were. This place was so…boring. I had no friends here or places to go play. Why did we have to spend the whole summer here? I wondered into the middle of town and two boys ran past me. One had spikey red hair and the other had blue hair. Both ran past me as if they were late for something. Both were smiling. Guess they were friends. Then as I looked away I noticed another boy. He wore a long white coat. His hair was well I didn't know what to call it, Slate gray blue ish maybe? His bangs covered half his face. And he looked…sad? Why was he sad?

"Hi!" I said bright, chearfull, and smiling. He just looked at me.

"Why are you all alone? Do you have friends?"

He shook his head.

"Neither do i. I just arrived here for vacation."

He just looked at me. I guess he wasn't used to conversation. But hay I didn't mind talking to my new friend. Maybe I could make him talk. That's now my goal for today.

"Myde!" I said holding out my hand.

"Ienzo…"He said softly then he hesitated a bit but shook my hand. I did it. He talked. Dam now I need a new goal. I couldn't help but smile widely.

"So Ienzo want to be my friend?"

"Sure" He replied and I saw a little smile.

"Hay do you know who those two boys were that ran past earlier?"

"The red head was Lea and the blue haired boy is Isa" He said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Finny?" he asked.

"Yea. Lea reminds me of princess Lea from star wars and Isa reminds me of the character from Dora the explorer." We both laughed at the connection I made.

"You're funny Myde"

"Thanks" I smiled "Want to hang out? I'm new so you can show me around and stuff" Even though I already walked around I figure having a friend would make it more fun.

"Okay" He was now smiling. I liked seeing him like that. It was much better than his sad expression.

"Absolutely not!" A voice said. We looked up at a man with long blonde hair who was dressed the same as Ienzo. Only the man looked crazy.

"Ienzo we must get back to the castle. Ansem is worried about where you ran off to."

"But, I want to stay with my friend." Ienzo said.

"Ooooh? And who might this be?"

"Hi! My name is Myde" I said.

"Well I thank you Myde for finding him but Ienzo has to come back with me now"

"Come now Even Let the boy have some fun. He has been thru enough already" Another man with blonde hair said walking towards us and eating blue colored ice cream. Ienzo smiled at this and so did i.

"Here Ienzo." Ansem handed the boy some money. "That's so you and your new friend can get some sea salt ice cream"

"Thanks" And with that Ienzo led me to the ice cream shop.

"Even!" Ansem focused his attention on the other man. "He is only a boy we can't keep him locked up in the castle all the time. Understood?"

"Yes Ansem I understand completely. Now if you excuse me I have an experiment that needs immediate attention." He walked back to the castle, Ansem following not that far behind.

"He was nice. I know the creepy guy is Even but who was the other guy?" I asked.

"That was Ansem. He is my father figure."

"Father…Figure?"

"Meaning he adopted me."

"O-oh…Sorry"

"Don't be."

We arrived at our destination and walked inside. It was pretty much empty at the moment except for the two boys I saw earlier.

"Come on Isa don't be a slow poke!" Lea said running out of the shop

"Lea you get back here with my ice cream!" He chased the other boy out of the shop. I just watched as Ienzo got us two ice creams.

"Here" he said handing me one.

"Oh. Its blue just like the mans." I licked it "Salty?...and sweet! This is amazing"

"Come on we can go find a spot to eat them" We wound up going back to the center and sat under a tree eating our ice creams. This summer was going to be great. I can't wait for the rest of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A not so boring summer

Ch.2

(This is for tiredgirl since it was a request. I hope you enjoy. And I hope I got that name right Lol)

The next morning I woke up and nearly fell out of bed. Today Ienzo said we could hang out again. I wasn't all that sure on what we would be doing but as long as I had my friend I didn't care.

"Myde, come down for breakfast!" I heard my mom's voice calling. My mom was a lot like me. Or should I say I am a lot like her. We both have dirty blonde hair, were cheerful, however I get my greenish blue eyes from my dad. Oh and once I'm older I'm going to get a mullet. Please don't ask why I just always wanted one. Right now my hair is too flat, flat is boring. Oops I forgot about breakfast. After throwing on random clothes I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Where do you get all that energy?" my mom asked.

"From inside me" I replied. My mom just laughed. A plate of eggs bacon and a biscuit was my breakfast along with a glass of orange juice. Shortly after, I made my way to the town square where I would meet up with Ienzo.

He was already there waiting. Though today he looked different. He had a purple shirt and black jeans on. Around his neck he had some sort of black and white scarf. As for his hair that was the same.

"Ienzo!" I ran up and gave him a big hug as if to say I haven't seen you in forever how are you.

"Are you always this cheerful?"

"Only when I'm around my friends, of course I'm always cheerful" I smiled and Ienzo just stared blankly at me.

"So today I figured we could just hang. I don't really have a plan." He said.

"That's fine by me. I'm surprised you can hang though. The man from the other day seemed like he wasn't happy."

"Oh, Even? Yeah I help him in the lab sometimes so when I'm not there he does everything himself but its odd"

"What's odd?" I asked.

"I feel like Even is using me. Being okay with me being around you now so he can experiment or something. He creeps me out Myde. I can't stop thinking that this is somehow a part of his plans. Or someone else's plans that he's helping out with."

"Wow, that's the most I ever heard you talk yet." I laughed and Ienzo smiled.

"How is it you can cheer me up Myde?"

"Because we are friends silly"

I couldn't explain it but it's as if our friendship became stronger at that moment. Ienzo had me for a friend and I had him. We both found someone we could talk to and trust and be ourselves with. We were going to be friends forever I knew it.

"Hay look Isa! New kids to annoy"

Ienzo and I turned around to see the red head and the blue haired boys from the other day. Lea and Isa if I remember correctly.

"What do you plan to do Lea?"

"Come on Isa lets have some fun with these two!" He pushed his friend closer to us and looked us right in the eye.

"You're Lea. The local trouble maker" Ienzo said.

"Yep that's me" He twirled his what looked like Frisbees around and smirked. His friend just stood there.

"Hay we don't want trouble" I began "were just hanging out so there's no need to resort to violence"

"Hay Isa the kid wants a fight"

"Knock it off Lea" Ienzo said.

"Make me!"

"Hay Lea, let's get some ice cream and hangout on the clock tower like always, okay?" Isa was the hero of the day at that moment.

"Yeah alright. But those two aren't invited. We'll see you around kids." With that the two walked off to the ice cream shop.

"Sorry about that. Lea likes to act tough."

"Did you used to be friends with them? You seem to know a lot."

"No I just found out through watching everyone"

"Wow your smart"

The rest of the day was nice. We walked around, Went to the park, Got ice cream, and at the end of the day looked up at the stars in the night sky.

(okay so I am so sorry if this ch. Isint all that great. Im not ina huge bbs mood like I was when I wrote the first ch. So if this sucks then im sorry. But after all this was a request for another ch.

Q. will there be more chapters?

A. Most likely. I plan on having more I just don't know when I will get to it so if it takes an eternity then im sorry for that lol )


End file.
